Sweater Dancer Like You Mean It
by PigSlay
Summary: Miley invites Lilly and Oliver to a double-date for their 2nd month-a-versary, but she's got a surprise for both of them there. Starts out Jiley and Loliver, ends Moliver, anti-Loliver, and slightly-implied Lake.


**Sweater Dance Like You Mean It**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. Title reference: Strut by the Cheetah s ("Strut like you mean it, free your mind, it's not enough just to dream it…") Taken place after "I Honestly Love You (No, Not You)", mentions of "He Could Be The One"**

He was just practicing. That's right, just practicing. I chuckle. He never meant it, what was I thinking?

And me, I put on that Sweater for Jake. Like he deserved it. I was just dating Jake to make Oliver jealous, it worked before. But not now. Now that he's got Lilly, he doesn't need me. One thing I do wish though is that he'd stop being all lovey-dovey all the time. It seems so fake.

I sigh. My heart is broken, the only escape I find is wearing this Sweater and looking through this scrapbook. I sigh again. Oh, the memories. Sarah had secretly taken pictures of the time we were in Romeo and Juliet together.

Oliver walks through the door. I put away the scrapbook, and put a blanket over the Sweater.

"Hi Miley," he says.

"Hi Oliver," I respond.

"Are you still coming to the party?"

For weeks, Oliver and Lilly have been planning a party for their 2nd month-a-versary. There is going to be cake, heart-shaped balloons, and they're going to give each other presents. Now though, I don't feel like going.

"No," I say sadly.

"Oh," he seems a little disappointed. "You sure?"

I nod. "I uh- I promised Jake I'd help his dad. He's been feeling very bad lately and I thought I'd go help out."

"Okay," he walks out the door without even a hint of jealousy, but a lot of disappointment.

Is this what it's come to, honestly? Us not even being friends? This is the road I was afraid of getting on, and by mistake turned to it. I have to make this up, somehow.

I reach for the phone and dial Jake's number. I have to do something.

"Hello?" he picks up.

"Hey Jake," I say. "I have a request."

Several minutes later…

I walk into Oliver's house where the party's still continuing. I can't believe I'm doing this now. "Hey Oliver."

"Hey Miley," his smile seems to grow bigger as he turns. "Wow, you look amazing."

I'm wearing a purple dress with silver sequins on the collar, short skirt-line with similar sequins on the bottom, and black high-heels with tiny gems in the center.

"Thanks," I smile.

Lilly comes out from behind him.

She's wearing a green shirt with short blue skirt, and plain white high-heels.

I'd never be able to picture her in such an outfit; I can tell she wore it just for the occasion.

"Hey Ollie-pop," she says. "Shouldn't you be out on the – hey Miley, nice outfit. You finally decided to come?"

"I guess so," I say. "Lilly, how would you and Oliver be interested in a double date?"

She turns to Oliver, and then turns back again. "Sure, but when?"

"Tonight," I decide. "Right after the party."

"Okay," Lilly and Oliver nod happily.

Seven minutes later…

Oliver, Lilly, Jake, and I arrive at the restaurant I picked out.

"Soo," I hear Oliver say to Jake. "She also invited you."

"Yep," Jake is confused. "Isn't that the whole point of a double-date?"

"Right, of course," Oliver says, sitting down at the table. "What do they serve here anyway?"

"Chinese," I explain. "And a few cakes."

"Hey Lilly-pop," Oliver turns to her. "Why don't we try the love cake with heart-shaped sprinkles?"

I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Oh you," Lilly pinches his cheek.

Slowly they start to kiss, but I break them up. Somehow Oliver looks slightly relieved. "No more kissy, okay?"

"Will you ever let us have just one?" Lilly asks. "It's our month-a-versary. Pwease?"

"Don't 'pwease' me!" I demand. "Your whole relationship is insane. I know I'm being unsupportive of my two best friends, but this is just too fake! I'm sorry, but I'm tired of holding all this in." I take my hands off them.

"Wow," Lilly is amazed. "Some best friend you are. Come on Ollie-pop, let's get back to kissing, eh, eh?"

"No," Oliver finally says. "Lilly, she's right. This relationship isn't working out. I mean all we ever do is make out and get all mushy. It's the old you I liked. The real you. And to be honest, even then all you did was torture me non-stop. And we may have had a 'thing' back in pre-school, but in pre-school you don't even know what love is. I'm sorry-" he gets up and walks over to where I'm standing. "We're over." He takes off his tux to reveal the dog Sweater and blue jeans. I put on a wide smile, not believing my eyes.

"Fine!" Lilly gets up, kicks him in the butt, and then surprisingly sits back down beside Jake.

"She's back!" I say.

Then I take off my dress to reveal the cat Sweater and blue jeans matching his. And in my purse, I take out the scrapbook.

Suddenly, we start doing the Sweater Dance we did so many years ago.

Together, Jake and Lilly say, "Worst boy/girlfriend ever!"

They leave the restaurant along with several others not wanting to see our dance.

"So," Oliver says when the dance is over. "Miley-pop-"

I lift him up by his chest. "Oliver, not cool with the Miley-pop, okay?"

**Sweater Dance Like You Mean It**


End file.
